


Atomic Karate

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies to anyone not from discord, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Roll is the coolest person here, Screenplay/Script Format, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: Mega Man and Roll go to the park, where everyone falls for Roll's charms. As Roll continues to gain admirers, can Proto Man find a way to scare everybody off, or will Roll's charisma shine through?Song is "Atomic Karate" by TWRP





	Atomic Karate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicDelusionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicDelusionist/gifts).

Part 1- _(instrumental)_  
(A bunch of robots and humans are hanging out at some public park. The robots are mostly normal, although there's a few bad bots harassing some humans with little success. As the music starts, we pan over to the entrance to the park.)

Part 2- _(instrumental)_  
(With the synth solo kicking in, Mega man and Roll, in casual wear, walk in. As they walk past humans and robots, they catch some attention. This isn't helped by the fact Roll will sometimes send signals such as winking, eyebrow-raising and flirtatious grins at the random civilian, these actions signified by the clapping. As the instrumental stops, so do the Light bots, who turn around to see a small crowd of admirers)

Part 3- _Ancient wisdom, arcane art! Martial prowess that will stop your heart!_  
(Mega man speaks these lines, gesturing to Roll as he talks about how cool she is. Roll poses dramatically with each compliment)

Part 4- _Epic power! Discipline!_  
(Proto man watches unhappily, behind his siblings but from a distance, popping out of a bush he was hiding in. Proto pulls a random admirer into the bush and they both  
disappear)

Part 5- _Nuclear moves, that always win!_  
(As we cut back to Mega and Roll, the unlucky admirer from the last scene is seen blasting across the sky, team rocket style. As the suitor becomes a gleam in the sky, Roll makes a peace sign before she switches into singing)

Part 6- _I split the atom with my high kick baby!_  
(Roll shows off her epic martial art skills, wowing her audience)

Part 7- _I am a master 'cause I practice daily_  
(Roll pulls Gravity man, one of the bad bots who was harassing some humans earlier, out of the crowd and starts dancing with him. Gravity man looks confused and slightly nervous, having fought Roll before)

Part 8- _In atomic karate!_  
(Roll and Gravity man spin around with increasing speed, the "dance" really just Roll spinning Gravity man around until letting him go hammer throw style)

Part 9- _(instrumental)_  
(Cut to Proto, still hiding in a bush, as he watches Gravity man soar over him. As Gravity man becomes nothing more than a gleam in the sky, Proto smirks cruelly. Proto looks back over towards Roll, expecting the rest of the crowd to have backed off, only to look aghast when he realizes the audience is only further enthralled by this display.)

Part 10- _(instrumental)_  
(Cut to Mega, but with Proto still in view. Proto groans, massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly. Having heard Proto, Mega appears startled and turns around, but not before Proto goes back to hiding in the bush. Mega shrugs it off and turns around again, and Proto's visor peeks from the outside of the bush. The camera zooms into the visor until everything is blacked out)

Part 11- _The color of my belt is blacker than night_  
(Camera zooms out to Roll, who's wearing stylish sunglasses that she pulls up to sit on her head)

Part 12- _The enemies see me and run in fright_  
(Roll glances cooly at the remaining bad bots, who aren't sure whether to stay or leave. When Roll has turned back to address the rest of the audience, a plasma blast randomly takes out a RM, despite Mega not having his armor with him. Nobody notices)

Part 13- _I will not hesitate to use it, too_  
(Roll walks up to Bass, who is in civilian wear and taking Treble on a walk. Treble is excited to see Roll and wags his tail, but Bass looks wary and confused)

Part 14- _On anyone who stands between me and you!_  
(Roll puts her hands on his face and leans in as she says these lines. Bass' face becomes increasingly heated)

Part 15- _There's only one thing hotter than my karate_  
(Letting go of Bass, who buries his blushing face in his hands, Roll talks to the rest of the audience)

Part 16- _It's when you dance and shake, and rock that body! (Yeah!)_  
(Roll starts to dance, which is met with cheering and the audience beginning to dance as well)

Part 17-_ I see you movin' how you flow like a river_  
(Roll make her way through the crowd, encouraging everyone and complementing the best dancers. She bumps into Plum, who laughs it off and continues dancing)

Part 18-_ You do it so good, girl, that you make me shiver!_  
(Roll points at Plum with finger guns and winks as she says this. Plum grins, and blows a kiss to Roll)

Part 19- _I split the atom with my high kick baby!_  
(Jumping up on a bench, Roll calls attention to herself)

Part 20- _I am a master 'cause I practice daily_  
(With all eyes on her, Roll changes her arm into a blaster and aims towards the sky with a mischievous grin)

Part 21- _In atomic karate!_  
(Once she's done charging, Roll shoots what appears to be several small missiles into the sky)

Part 22-_ (instrumental)_  
(Once it reaches the sky, the missiles are revealed to be fireworks, and the crowd goes wild. At the gong sound, the scene cuts to Mega man watching the fireworks at a peaceful distance, sitting on the sidewalk curb with some noise cancelling headphones on. While he's focused on the fireworks, Elec man watches him from afar. Elec man seems like he's working up the courage to go talk to Mega man and is flustered. From inside his bush, Proto man seems hurt and flustered by this scene. Using his scarf to hide his blushing, he picks out Cuts man and Guts man, who are dancing together and points towards Elec man angrily. Annoyed at being interrupted, the two still walk towards Elec man aggressively)

Part 23-_ All I have to do is show up to the fight!_  
(Cut to Roll, who is still shooting fireworks and chatting with everyone, but out of the corner of her eye sees that Elec man is cornered by Guts man and Cut man)

Part 24-_ I make their heads explode when I come into sight!_  
(Cut to Elec man, who is backing away from the other bad bots nervously. In the background, Roll leaps out of frame. When she comes down, her boot slams into Guts man's head, knocking him out)

Part 25- _I spin my nunchucks and release a trillion newton_  
(Pulling out some nunchucks, she barely wacks Cut man before he cowers on the ground, giving up.)

Part 26- _Forces of evil, I will always leave in ruin_  
(Elec man stares at her, clearly overwhelmed. Roll grins, nods towards Mega man, who somehow didn't notice any of the commotion, and gives a thumbs up)

Part 27- _I split the atom with my high kick baby!_  
(With a grateful smile, Elec man runs over to Mega man and gets his attention)

Part 28- _I am a master 'cause I practice daily_  
(Looking pleased with herself, Roll goes back to flirting with the crowd. Noticing Bass and Plum from earlier, Roll calls them over and they all start talking. Although Plum is clearly having a great time, Bass still doesn't seem sure if he wants to be here)

Part 29- _In atomic karate!_  
(Plum and Bass reach Roll. At the end of this line, Treble jumps at Roll in excitement, almost knocking her over)

Part 30- _(instrumental) System overload!_  
(Bass pulls Treble off, and when Roll laughs it off, he softens a little. Proto man is visibly angry, and at "system overload" he finally storms away from the bush and the commotion. Before he leaves, he glances back to Elec man and Mega, who are really hitting it off. As Elec man laughs at something Mega says, Proto clenches his fist and sets his jaw, and at a distance pulls out a communicator)

Part 31- _心に聖なる戦時の血へ_  
(Proto man calls the Robot masters still at Skull Fortress and tells them to show up at the park, interrupting what appears to a Smash Bros tournament)

Part 32-_ 新兵の技そして行かんが戦い_  
(Most of the RMs look annoyed, but begrudgingly follow orders. Notable Robot Masters who ignore Proto man are Ring man and Magnet man, who decide to take advantage of their competitors leaving to win the game, and Top man, who just doesn't feel like going. Snake man looks at the three of them with a disgusted sneer)

Part 33- _その壮大な力と丹念が_  
(Back at the park, Roll notices some planes flying overhead, and Robot masters dropping out of them, and braces herself for a fight. The crowd seems worried)

Part 34-_ 覚悟戦うの勝利を導く_  
(Upon landing, the RMs are very disorganized. Wood man faceplants into the ground and doesn't get up. Star man, upon landing, quickly walks in the other direction. Drill man and Crash man landed badly, and get their hands stuck in the ground. Quick man and Ice man are the only ones immediately ready to fight, but Proto man, who is now leading them, looks ready to attack and points at the crowd threateningly)

Part 35- _If we join forces we would set the world right!_  
(Roll steps forward, ready to fight. Behind her, Plum and Bass also step up to help her)

Part 36-_ Imagine you and me girl, wouldn't it be tight?_  
(Although she is surprised by their support, Roll gives a cocky grin towards the two of them)

Part 37- _I could be your love sensei!_  
(The three of them get into fighting stances as the bad bots are finally ready for battle. Roll's admirers, also get ready to fight)

Part 38- _If you'd be my atomic karate lady_!  
(Before fighting, Roll glances back towards her brother and Elec man, the former looking worried and the latter embarrassed. She gives them a thumbs up, and Mega sends one back, content on only jumping in if he needs to)

Part 39- _I split the atom with my high kick baby!_  
(Roll and Proto start to circle around each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Everyone is tense)

Part 40- _I am a master 'cause I practice daily_  
(Side by side shot of Roll's eyes and Proto's visor. Cut to the lower half of Proto man and Roll's bodies as they run towards each other)

Part 41- _In atomic karate!_  
(Roll and Proto's quickly outpace their allies as they bolt towards each other. When the two of them are in punching distance, Proto tries to go for a leg sweep, but is intercepted by Roll, who ends the song by punching Proto in the face)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ChronicDelusionist and everyone from Discord for continuously encouraging me and my scripts. Your support truly means the world to me! I hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
